


The Royal Academy of Magical Mastery

by CrayonEnvious



Category: Dragon raja, Original Work
Genre: Academy, Archer - Freeform, Assassin - Freeform, Blade Master - Freeform, Dragon Raja - Freeform, Dragon Raja inspired, Enhanced Abilities, Futuristic, Idea during lockdown, Multi, Scythe Wielder, Soul Dancer, academic courses, weapon courses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonEnvious/pseuds/CrayonEnvious
Summary: In 2020 there was a virus.Before a cure could be made the virus mutated and affected over 25% of the word's population in a way no one had expected.Late into 2021 Billionaire Vector Hendeerzon set into motion the construction of several Academy’s globally to provide a system for those targeted by the virus.In 2025 the cells became genetic.Today in 2045 the Academy is 10 times more advanced and aims to assists those who find themselves with enhanced abilities in affect of the virus. Helping to: adapt, control, understand and use their 'gifts' for the right reasons.Pupils are welcome to do whatever they want among lessons, all they're asked in return is to abide by a few things.No. 1 -Participate in lessons.No. 2- Take on work provided by the Academy.And No. 3- Never reveal your real name.
Kudos: 3





	The Royal Academy of Magical Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to mind during this global pandemic.  
> An advanced school for 18+ year old students where they get to train, master weapons and go on missions.  
> (If you have the time I'd recommend looking up the animations for the Dragon Raja classes) *Chefs kiss*

-You have 1 new message-

  
  
…Activating A.I message…  
…Loading…  
…Loading…  
  
_Greetings, My name is AMI, your Automated Message Informer.  
I am here to congratulate you on being selected to enrol in the world’s Number One Academy for the Enhanced and Affected._

_We here at the Royal Academy of Magical Mastery (R.A.M.M) are sending you this invitation in hopes that you will choose us to help you with your newfound skills._

_For those unfamiliar with R.A.M.M, we are an institution formed back in 2020 following the outbreak of the Black Blood virus._

_During this time period it became apparent that the virus affected over a quarter of the world’s population in a miraculous way: this 25% + had their bodily cells manipulated to produce powers specific to the individual._

_In late 2021 Billionaire Vector Hendeerzon set into motion the construction of several Academys globally to provide a system for those targeted by the virus.  
Now in 2045 where the cells are genetic, R.A.M.M gives those with the carried gene the opportunity to understand and master their powers while also giving them a careers opportunity._

_Here at R.A.M.M we will provide you with accommodation, free use of campus facilities, enhanced training courses and all the equipment needed to fulfil your goal. All we ask in return is that you take on work appointed by the academy and abide by the few rules given at the start of the enrolment._

_The course duration will last between 3-5 years depending on if you’d like to continue after the standard course has ended: these will be constructed of both mental and physical academic classes._

_We have over 40,000 graduates to date who have gone on to be very successful after their time here at R.A.M.M and the numbers show to be increasing yearly.  
  
We also offer an after program to assist in financial and physical support once your course has ended._

_If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to contact staff at R.A.M.M via the given links._

_You have 28 days from the date this offer was sent to accept, unfortunately after this time the invitation shall be terminated.  
If you have missed this invitation due to unprecedented measures you are welcome to reapply however, we cannot guarantee that all spaces will not be filled by the time the application is received. _

_If you wish to accept please press next and we shall start the process into the acceptance and enrolment phase.  
We hope to see you in the nearing future and wish you luck in whatever decision you decide to make. _

_Yours sincerely,  
The Royal Academy of Magical Mastery._


End file.
